Darkrai's vengence
by Mechagodzilla128
Summary: After a lot of hurt and pain that the swan Cresselia deals to him, Darkrai goes to her island with vengence on his mind. Read the note before reading the story.


**Read this before reading the story!**

Before you read this, read the entire story before you judge it. You could easily get the wrong impression or wrong understanding if any information is left out. Yes it will be not pleasant to read for the first part, but it is all vital to get the meaning in the story out. Again, I repeat, it is vital or you will not get it, and get the wrong idea. So if you send a review or message, saying I'm a sadistic jerk or whatever, I'll just point out this message. If you are going to read this story, you have to read the whole thing. Enjoy.

Darkrai has had enough.

He swiftly floated through the moonlit night on Cresselia's island to where she slept in her cave. He angrily wanted to do one thing and one thing only. Torture. It was the one thing he was good at, and the one thing that would make him feel better after the humiliation she had dealt to him that day.

She had friends. Tons of them. Everyone loved her, so it was natural that she would tease or dislike him. Why? Because, he realized that he was everything she didn't want to be. Without friends or anyone to back him up. Gloomy and dark because of it too. And what scared her even more, was he didn't care. He lived life on, when she would've broken down and fell apart. When he learned of this, he knew exactly what to do after what she had done.

Make that come true…despite it not being real…he had the power to inflict that terrible nightmare upon her, and that was exactly what he intended to do. She had put him through so bloody much, that he researched long and hard about how to dish the pain right back.

And now he had found it.

Darkrai went over to her peacefully sleeping form in the small cave. She wasn't glowing, or alarmed. Just sleeping with a smile on her face. Darkrai grunted at this, knowing how many nights he had gone to bed with pure hurt on his face. He lifted his arms to produce a Dark void, and shot it at her head.

And so it began.

She was now in his power, her dreams were now under his control. As he probed her mind, he noticed that there was so much joy in there. No pain. No sadness. No worry. She didn't have to worry, because her friends were always there for her. She never had to worry, and so he began.

Her happy dream of playing with her friend Shaymin had gone to a dark nightmare of her friends dying one by one. Each one dying in a terrible fashion of agony. She couldn't move at all in her dream, and he knew he had hit home by the look on her sleeping face.

He continued, by each person blaming her for the deaths, and treating her like an abomination. The nightmare continued, and she found herself on her island alone…and unaccepted.

_And now for the grand finale. _Grinned Darkrai, as he projected an image of himself in her nightmare, laughing at her.

"_How does it feel Cresselia, huh? HOW DOES IT?" _ the image cackled as she screamed, and Darkrai fled behind a large rock before she awoke.

He felt good, really good…until she sobbed her eyes out. She cried and cried.

He felt confused, and flustered. He had wanted this. He had wanted payback…but…why did he feel so sad?

The answer came, and his visible eye widened in resignation.

He had never wanted to be the way he was.

And now he had blasted a perfectly happy person into utter misery and fear.

He grunted in anger, and blasted the rock in front of him. He didn't care if she saw him. All he did ended wrong anyway. He sunk into the shadows, and fled back to his island.

When he was safely home, he leaned against a tree and sighed. How did this occur? This wasn't supposed to happen! He angrily blasted a dark pulse at random to let out anger, and slowly floated to his cave.

(The next day…)

Darkrai woke up to feel odd. His eyes weren't open, but he felt the odd feeling of another presence. His eyes snapped open, and saw with confusion that Cresselia was there beside him.

He swiftly floated upright, and angrily glared at her. _What on earth is she doing in my cave? _he thought. He shook his head, and flew out toward the oran berry groves he kept.

He picked a few, and chewed slowly as he thought what could've possessed her to come to his island. She hated him. And he hated himself now that he could've possibly made a shivering, insecure wreck.

He glared at the ground, and started channeling a dark pulse. He ended up firing it into a random tree, and he went back to his cave to get rid of the intruder.

He saw her sleeping with an unhappy frown, and a tear stained face. She was the only person who could sleep near him and not have nightmares. His Dark void had overpowered her ability though, and he had gained control. He didn't have a clue of what to do with her at this moment. So, he did what he felt necessary. He slapped her in the face to get her awake. (Not a hard slap, a light one.)

She grunted and opened her eyes to see Darkrai floating in front of her, with a piercing glare. "What on earth are you doing on my island, you swan!" he grunted.

She felt her eyes water, and she hugged him. Darkrai's eyes widened in surprise. He had not expected this. Not in a million lifetimes. Cresselia cried, and said she was sorry, over and over and over. He had dealt way more damage than he thought possible.

He put his hand over her back, and said softly, "You shouldn't be. I should be the one sorry."

She looked at him in complete confusion, as he let her look into his mind with her own powers. She saw the many years of hurt she had inflicted, but also the regret for making her feel what he had felt, and experience a similar thing to what he had. His mind was largely clouded with anger and mass confusion. She pulled away from him, and with a soft, shaky voice she said,

"Would you like to be friends?"


End file.
